


Unexpected trip

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Kidnapping, M/M, Summer Camp, Summer Vacation, Thief Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Alec and Simon set out to help the children's camp. For Alec, it will end as an unforgettable holiday
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Alec got out of the car, followed by Simon. "Dude, this is going to be an amazing vacation," he patted Alec on the shoulder.

"I don't know how you thought of enrolling us in a children's camp is a good thing. But I believe we will enjoy it. "

"We won't forget this vacation," Simon winked at him, slinging his bag over his shoulder and Alec pulling his backpack out of the trunk. "Mr Lightwood and Mr Lewis?" The black woman wondered when she reached them. "Yes," they both nodded. "I'm Catarina Loss. You can call me Cat. I'm in charge of accommodation and I'm here as a nurse. "

"I'm Simon and this is Alec."

The bag fall to the ground, followed by falling body. Magnus picked up his bag and fled. "Damn it!" He cursed when he heard the barking of dogs and a police patrol in the distance. _Think, Bane. Think!_ He was running through the woods when he came across a settlement. Well, a settlement, more like a camp. There was already peace in it. Only a few people were still sitting around the fire. Magnus thought of winding inconspicuously between them. If all goes well, the police won't even find out I'm here.

The head leader and instructors were still sitting around the fire, discussing the plan for the next day. When someone sat down next to Alec. He looked at him blankly. "I apologize for the delay. I had technical problems, "Magnus excused, hoping the campers would believe him. "Nothing's happened," the head leader waved. "And your name?"

"I'm Magnus."

Police ran to the camp. They were lucky, some people were still sitting around the fire. "I'm sorry," one of the officers cleared his throat. Magnus froze when he saw him and turned his face away.

"We are chasing thieve around the forest and he got lost somewhere. So we wonder if you haven't seen anything suspicious? ”

"We haven't seen anyone, sir ..." the head leader replied. "Luke Garroway," the policeman introduced himself. "Boss," said one of the police officers who was going around the company.

"This one fits our description." Magnus ticked. This was not good. And he won't go to the jail. Unless ... He smiled apologetically at Alec, who looked at him blankly. Then he grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet brutally. "Hey, what are you doing ?!" Alec yelled, but then the head of the pistol was pressed to his head. "Very well, guys! You have me! ”Magnus grinned. "Let me go!" Alec tried to twist him. "Now you can let me go. Or I'll kill him! ”He backed away and dragged Alec with him to the parked cars. "Let me go!"

„Shut up!" Magnus shouted at him. "Bane, let him go!" Luke aimed his weapon at him. "And where would the fun in it? If I let him go, you'll arrest me! That's my advantage. "

"He's innocent."

"That´s a shame." Magnus grinned. Fortunately, Magnus found an unlocked car with the keys in the ignition. "If you leave us alone. Nothing will happen to him! Get in! ”Magnus pushed Alec onto the passenger seat. Alec swallowed empty and sat down. "Good boy!" Magnus walked around the car. He took the driver's seat and drove away.

"You did something stupid, you know that?" Alec asked with a shaky voice. "Shut up, I'm telling you!"Magnus growled in his direction. "You're in big trouble!"   
Alec felt a blow to the head and he lost consciousness. "Better!" Magnus was relieved. He drove on a forest path to change.

Alec began to regain consciousness. He blinked a few times and opened his eyes. His hands were firmly attached to the holder above the door, and his mouth was taped with tape. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But you talked a lot, "Magnus grinned.

Magnus's phone rang. "Ragnor, buddy."

_Do you have what I wanted ?!_

"Of course. I have it in the car. "

_Great. We will meet at the agreed place. In a few days. I'll send you the details._

"Of course. But I have a small problem here. ”He looked out of the corner of his eye at Alec.

_What ?!_

"The police were after me. "

_Knock it out, Bane!_

"I had to take hostage! To get out of there.“ Magnus noticed out of the corner of his eye as Alec rolled his eyes.

_M_ _agnus!_ Ragnor shouted on the phone.

_You know the rules! Quick robbery and gone! About kidnappings and hostages we have never been talked about!_

"I know, I had to improvise."

_So deal with your small burden yourself! I don't want to have anything to do with it. Before you get rid of the hostage, we have nothing to talk about!_ And he hung up.

"Damn!" Magnus cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Robert and Luke try to get on Magnus' trail. Magnus and Alec embark on a long journey

The Lightwoods and their three children sat in the dining room of the children's camp. "What do you mean that Bane kidnapped him ?!" Robert shouted at his subordinates. "You should have stopped him."

"We did our best, sir," Luke shook his head. "He held him close over. We couldn't risk the bullet hitting Alec. "

"Find them! Otherwise you all are fired! Do you understand?! ”He sat down with his wife. "We'll find him. I promise. "

"What if he hurts him ?!" Maryse buried her head in her husband's shoulder. "I think he´s not. He will only care about money. He is a thief, not a murderer. "

Magnus tuned the radio. "What don't you like?" He threw his head at Alec. "Alright then. But you will be silent, do you understand me? Or you'll get it back. ”He taped Alec's tape. "Thanks," Alec smiled. "What do you want to do with me?"

"I don't know yet," Magnus shrugged. "I'm running out of gas. Heck. Who goes to the children's camp with an empty tank? ”Alec shrugged. Magnus missed the sign pointing to the pump. "You can't even move! Do you understand ?! ”Alec nodded. "Want something? Water or food? ”

"What?!"

"Just because I kidnapped you doesn't mean I'm going to starve or thirst you." Magnus refueled and entered the store. Where he took two bottles of water and something to eat from the fridge and went to pay for the cash register.

"Here!" He pressed the neck of the bottle to Alec's mouth as he turned onto a lonely forest path. A few drops of water ran down Alec's chin. "What if you untied me? I'm not going anywhere, I promise. "

"Good try," Magnus grinned. The radio started reporting.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the son of the police president, was abducted last night by the famous thief Magnus Bane. The police are asking their fellow citizens for help ...._

Magnus switched the radio, couldn't listen to it, and looked at Alec. He bit his lip as he suppressed a burst of laughter.

"Are you Alec Lightwood? The son of a police president? ”Magnus asked. "Yeah, I am," Alec nodded. "Shit!" Magnus slammed into the steering wheel in frustration.

"It can only happen to me! Do you have a phone? ”Magnus looked at Alec. "Don't you have yours?" Alec raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I have. But I don't have your parents number on it, smartass!” Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's it. In a jacket pocket. By the way, I wanted to tell you that I'm the son of a police president. But you knocked me out. ”At that moment, Magnus realized that Alec was really telling him he was flying in trouble. Magnus found contact in Alec's contacts. _Mother_ and pressed the green button. "Well, we will see. Look, I promise I'll let you go. I just have to work something out.”

"I thought your companion didn't want anything to do with the kidnapping and the hostages."

"Who says I'll take you to Ragnor?" Magnus grinned. "True," Alec nodded.

Maryse's phone rang on the table. She reached for him quickly. When she saw who was calling her. She answered the call immediately. "Alec ?!" The others in the room were on their feet, too.

 _He´s here!_ Magnus replied.

"Is he okay? Please let me talk to him. "

_Mom wants you on the phone ... Speed it up!_ Alec's voice rang out on the phone. _Mom!_

"Alec, darling. Thank God ... Are you okay, honey? ”

_I am._

"Don't worry, Dad and Luke are working on it. You'll be home soon. "

_That´s it. You heard him!_ He grinned at Magnus on the phone.

"What do you want, Mr. Bane?

_Put it on loud eavesdropping!_ Magnus ordered. And Maryse did so. _Lightwood, Garroway I know you're listening! I want a safe passage to Ohio and nothing will happen to young Lightwood! I'll leave him there somewhere. He won't know where he is and where I'm going. And when I'm very far away. Then I'll call you to pick him up. Deal?!_

"You bastard!" Robert shouted into the phone. _Well, as you wish, Mr. Police President. I would like him accidentally drive a bullet through his head!_

"No Please. Don't hurt him. We accept your terms. "

_Great. Goodbye._

Magnus hung up and looked at Alec. "Ready for a little trip?"

"Do I have a choice?" Alec rolled his eyes. "Well, you actually have. You can stay the way you are. Or I can untie you, but I'll see a hint of an escape attempt, and you may go unconscious and tied up in the trunk.“

"I take the second option. I promise I won't run away. ” Magnus nodded and untied Alec's hands. He rubbed them. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

Around noon, Magnus stopped for a fast food. "Choose what you like. But don't try anything.” Magnus pushed him toward the booth. "I understand you're used to the better. But I can't be among the people. ”Alec rolled his eyes and chose a double burger and a large fries. "Really??" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows how you'll keep starving me."

"I promised your mom that you were and that you would be fine. So I won't starve you to death. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec starting conversation. Meanwhile Robert and Luke trying to track them

"If we're so comfortable here," Magnus laughed. "What is your mom doing, anyway?"

"You really made the wrong choice. My mother is a lawyer. "

"Heck. She will probably not defend me. ”Alec laughed. "Probably not. But if it calms you down, she can't defend me either. Due to a conflict of interest. "

"Are you planning report me?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. I do not know yet. I'm actually enjoying it. "

"What?" Magnus asked in disbelief. This is perhaps the first time he hears the hostage is enjoying his abduction. "You heard me right," Alec nodded. "A family situation isn't exactly a walk in the rose garden," Alec looked away, looking out the window. "What happened, if may I ask?" Magnus asked. "My parents hate me."

"They looked worried," Magnus couldn't believe his ears. On Maryse Lightwood's phone, she sounded like she was dying of fear. "Yeah, because you kidnapped me. Otherwise, they probably think it's good that I´m away. "

"Why?"

"They didn't take well the fact that I´m gay."

"Are you gay ?!" Magnus asked in surprise. Alec shot him a murderous look. "I didn't mean that," Magnus apologized. "Because I'm bi. I was rather surprised, in a good way. I'm sorry."

"What ?!" Alec turned his head to him. "That your parents behave like this."

"It´s okay and what about your family?" Magnus was silent for a moment, watching the road ahead. Alec was slowly beginning to regret asking. "My mom committed suicide when I was a child," Magnus broke the silence. "Magnus, I'm so sorry," Alec apologized. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It´s okay," Magnus shook his head. "And my dad didn't care about me. So I ended up in the Orphanage and lived on the streets from eighteen. To make a living, I started stealing. Then I met Ragnor, and we fell into criminal activity together. ”Alec was silent, watching the passing landscape.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me or anything. At least you have someone who cares about you. I don't have anyone. "

"I'm sorry. But I think the only ones who really care about me are my siblings. "

"Do you have siblings?" Magnus turned to him. "Yeah. A sister and two brothers, "Alec nodded.

"If they're as beautiful as you, so Lightwoods need to get a shotgun." Alec turned to Magnus and stared at him in disbelief. _My kidnapper just said I'm beautiful!_

"Then you haven't seen it yet, Jace," Alec muttered in a low voice. "Your brother?" Magnus asked.

„My parents adopted him after his parents died in the accident. "

"Don't you have pictures of them?" Magnus tried to keep the conversation going. "Somewhere," Alec pulled a wallet from his pocket. Magnus stopped at the side of the road. Alec handed him a photo together. "Nice family," Magnus looked at Alec. "Thanks. This is my sister Izzy, little brother Max and this is Jace, "Alec pointed at the blond. "He´s not exactly my type. It screams right from him .... _I'm straight, girls, come on_! ”Magnus grinned and Alec laughed.

"I think you got it. If he is not your type, then who is your type? So if you don't mind me asking. I understand it's a personal matter. "

"Don't apologize," Magnus shook his head. "Right now. Tall, black hair, hazel eyes. ”Alec nearly choked on saliva. "Why?!"

"Alexander, can't you see that? I could have chosen anyone around the fire, but I chose you. You are beautiful. It was no coincidence that I chose you. I like you. "

"Me?!" Alec couldn't believe his ears. "Yes, you," Magnus nodded. "I have a suggestion. Sleeping in the car is not as comfortable as it seems. What do you think about finding a motel? ”

"I thought you couldn't be among people."

" Little improvisation will never hurt, "Magnus winked at him.

"What do we know, Luke?" Robert asked as they stood over the map of the United States.

"That Bane is heading to Ohio. We don't know exactly where, but we could get him at the border," Luke replied.

"Exactly. We catch Bane and Alec returns home safely. So what are you waiting for ?! Get him!” Robert ordered.

"Play with me," Magnus turned to Alec as they stepped out in front of the unattractive-looking motel. "Do you think it still works?" Alec asked doubtfully. "This one looks like it's going to fall apart any minute."

"Alexander, let's go!" Magnus grabbed his arm. "Ow!" Exclaimed Alec. "I'm sorry," Magnus apologized. They entered the motel and headed for the front desk, where the annoyed receptionist was sitting. "Hello, do you have a a free rookms?" Magnus smiled. "Only a single bed or   
room with a double bed are available."

"We're taking a double bed, aren't we?" "Sure," Alec nodded. "The double bed suits us."

"Here are the keys!" He tossed the reception keys on the table. "Then watch it clean up after you, horny!" Alec was about to answer, but Magnus began pushing him toward the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend the night at the motel. Things happened

The room looked pretty unattractive. Like some very bad horror movie. "Do I have to endure this ?!" Alec wrinkled his nose.

"I don't think you have a choice," Magnus grinned. "Unless you forgot. You're a hostage, you can't choose. Plus it's only one night. You can do that. ”Alec nodded and sat down on the bed. And he tried how flexible it was. It growled under his weight. "I don't think the bed will last," he questioned.

"Don't worry, the bed is all yours. I'll sleep on the ground." Magnus grinned. "I will give you comfort. Now give me your hand. "

"For what?" Alec didn't understand. "Just give me your hand!" Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled the handcuffs from his jacket pocket and strapped Alec to the bed with one hand. "What are you doing?" Alec tugged at the handcuffs.

"I do not believe you! I'm going to get something to eat. So be nice and wait! ”

Alec wrestled with the handcuffs in vain for a moment. Then he gave up and fell on the bed. _Great! Just great!_ After about half an hour, the door opened and Magnus came in with bags.

"I had to go to town, they don't even cook here at this establishment." Alec sat up with his free hand. "Here," Magnus handed him a box of food. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks," Alec replied. They ate in silence, the sound of passing cars coming from afar. "Here," Magnus rose from a rickety chair that didn't seem to last long.

"The sauce is running on your face." He wiped her finger and looked into the hazel eyes in front of him. Alec swallowed emptyly, he couldn't even pull away.

"What ... What ..." Magnus didn't expect anything and pressed his lips to Alec's. He tried to push him away with one hand. "Don't fight," Magnus whispered between kisses. "I know you want that too." And he kissed him again. Alec began to return his kisses uncertainly.

"You haven't had anyone yet?" Magnus asked. "No," Alec shook his head. "I hid it for a long time, and when I went out with it, then ..."

"I'm sorry," Magnus stroked his cheek. "Could you do it again?" Alec asked. "What? Kiss you?” Alec nodded shyly. "Sure." Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's. Alec pulled him closer with his free hand and began to return the kisses.

"You're learning fast, Mr. Lightwood."

"I guess so," Alec admitted. "It's just a little impractical with that hand tied." Magnus pulled a key from his trouser pocket and unlocked Alec's handcuffs. "Better?"

"Better," Alec nodded. Magnus knocked him onto the bed and began kissing him on the neck, running his hands under his shirt. He kept kissing him.His fingers mapped Alec's chest. Magnus resisted the urge to pull Alec's shirt over his head. Everything was new to Alec, and he didn't want to do anything the young man didn't want. He even pulls him against his will. "Why did you stop?" Alec asked in a low voice. Magnus looked into his eyes. They reminded him of Bambi. A small defenseless fawn.

"Are you sure you want that?" Alec bit his lip and nodded. "Alexander, I did lots of disposables. But this is something else ... "

"But you said you liked me."

"Yes," Magnus admitted. "Thats why. I can't do that. Plus, imagine your dad. How he would rave if he found out that the criminal had fucked his son. "

"I don´t care. I'm an adult. "

"It's not working, Alexander. Not because of you, him. But because of me, because of my convictions. ”Alec nodded. "I'm sorry." Magnus shook his head. "Do not apologize."

"Will it be enough for me to cling to you and hug you?"

"It will," Alec replied. Magnus leaned close to Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Good night, Alexander."

"Good night, Magnus." Alec pressed against him. "Um, ... Magnus?"

"Yes?" He bowed his head to him. "I guess I don't expect you to be here in the morning."

"Don't worry about it, pretty boy." Magnus kissed his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gives Alec a chance to go home .... Will he take it?

Alec woke up. He lazed for a moment, his eyes closed. When the other body pressed against him, he opened his eyes and turned. "Good morning," Magnus smiled. "Good morning," Alec replied.

"But what are you doing here?" He asked incomprehensibly. "I wanted to sneak out in the morning, that's true. But I didn't want to leave the bed, "Magnus shrugged. "Plus, you're warming up beautifully. I won't leave such a sexy stone, "Magnus kissed the tip of his nose.

"But your companion said he didn't want anything to do with the kidnapping," Alec said. "It's still a long way to go to Ragnor. So there are still a lot of places where I can leave you, "Magnus shrugged. "Meantime. What would he say to breakfast? ”

"Great idea!" Alec beamed. "I'm starving."

On the way they stopped in a small bistro. They went inside, drawing the attention of the people who were already sitting there. Magnus could only hope that everything would go smoothly. When someone shouted. "It is him! It's Magnus Bane! The criminal! ” _Shit!_ Magnus cursed.

"Are you sure?" The cashier asked. "Yes I am," the woman nodded. "I saw him on the news this morning, and the other one is Alexander Lightwood. His hostage. ”Alec looked at Magnus. _What do we do?_ He hinted.

"Look guys, I don't want to hurt anyone," Magnus backed to the door. "I just wanted to eat in peace. With my nice company. Well, admit it yourself, I won't starve him. "

"Call the police!" Someone else shouted. "If you want to go home. You have a chance, "Magnus glanced at Alec. And he galloped off the bistro. "Hey!" Alec yelled. He smiled apologetically at the crowd and ran out of the bistro.

Magnus tried to start. He certainly didn't want to be trampled by the raging crowd when the passenger door opened and Alec slipped inside. "What are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't want to go home. So step on it! ”

"I thought you had a period of defiance over."

"Have you never heard of men being adolescent to death?" Alec grinned. "Step on it! Before the raging crowd tramples us. "

"As His Majesty wishes!" Magnus stepped on the accelerator pedal. "His Majesty, that's new," Alec smiled.

"Don't get used to it!" Magnus stuck out his tongue. "I wouldn't have thought of that," Alec returned.

Luke picked up the ringing phone. Maryse and Robert were on their feet.

"Please speak more slowly ... That Bane was in your bistro? .... What did he do? .... All right, thank you ... Goodbye." Luke hung up and looked at his caring parents.

"It was the owner of the bistro _Red Horse,_ here's his address. ”Luke handed Robert an address sheet.

"Bane showed up there with Alec."

"So he's okay?" Maryse was worried. "According to the owner, Alec was perfectly fine."

"Thank God," Maryse said. "So we're going for him!" Robert ordered. "It's going to be a bit of a problem," Luke smiled innocently. "What ?!" Robert didn't understand.

"My son is safe in the bistro, and let the devils take Bane. I'll get him one day. "

"Alec is not safe in the bistro," Luke replied. "So where is he?" Maryse didn't understand. "He ran away with Bane."

"WHAT ?!" Robert shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s time to say goodbye! 😥

"This is not just a phase of defiance. What's really going on, Alexander? ”Magnus didn't understand why Alec joined him when he could wait for the police in the bistro and go home.

"I ran to a children's camp because I'm really tired of listening to their bullshit, that it's just a phase and that I'll get over it. Of course, I miss my siblings."

"Don't you want to come back for them? They must be worried about you. "

"We were a little fight before I left. They couldn't understand why I was running. Why don't I want to deal with it. I'm working on it, damn it! Four years since I came out. I left because I wanted to heal my tangled nerves. I don't feel like facing my own family yet. ”Magnus nodded understandingly, and they remained silent for the rest of the journey.

Luke and Robert entered the bistro. "Hello, I'm Detective Luke Garroway, working on the Magnus Bane case. This is Robert Lightwood, the father of the hostage. "

"He didn't look very kidnapped," the cashier shook his head. "What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"They acted more like friends than kidnapper and hostage," the woman nodded at the door. "Which way did they go? Don't you know that? ”

"I'll show you," the cashier got up and walked out of the bistro with the two men.

"Are you sure the motel is a good idea after the bistro?" Alec asked.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and don't have the TV or radio," Magnus shrugged. They went inside and headed for the reception. "Good evening, my boyfriend and I are looking for quiet and peaceful accommodation. We've come a long way and we're tired, "Magnus smiled falsely.

"Sure," the girl behind the desk nodded. "Here it is, one double bed. Enjoy it. ”Alec had to suppress rolling his eyes. "Dear, could I ask for anything else?"

"Sure, sir."

"If someone delivered a bottle of champagne to our room, it would be great."

"Sure, sir."

"She flirted with you," Alec muttered as they entered the room.

"Did I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice, Alexander?" Magnus raised eyebrow.

"Why should I be jealous? I don´t even know you. How long do I know you? Three days? ”Alec countered.

"Come here! You jealous." Magnus pulled him into a kiss. "I don't ... ummm." Alec began to return his kisses. When they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"See, the champagne is here." Magnus went to open the door, then returned with a bottle and two glasses. He poured it into glasses and pulled sleeping drops from his pocket, which he had stolen from a first-aid kit at the previous motel. It was time to say goodbye to Alec. It broke his heart. But he knew he had to do it. He then handed the glass with the sedative to Alec.

"So for what?" Alec asked. "How amazing you are. You're the best hostage I've ever had on this trip,“ Suggested Magnus. The glasses clinked to each other. Magnus watched Alec's eyes. Those drugs combined with alcohol should work quickly. "What is it?" Alec asked. "Nothing," Magnus smiled. "That you look like that."

"I was wondering if I should kiss you." _For the last time._

"Then don't think about it and do it." Alec pressed his lips to the Magnus's. "The champagne is stronger, it goes to my head quickly," Alec pulled away. "It's a little stronger," Magnus admitted, not arousing suspicion. "I guess ... I'll probably fall asleep now."

"Sleep, then," Magnus kissed him.. Alec lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. "Good night, Alexander."

"Night," Alec muttered sleepily. Magnus wait a moment longer. He found a pen in his pocket and wrote a message to Alec on the motel menu. He walked to the door, turned to face him. "Goodbye, Alexander. I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up alone only with a farewell letter

Magnus ran down the stairs. The receptionist opened one eye. "What´s wrong?" She wondered. "I can not sleep. So I'm going to breathe fresh air. "

"Your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend always lies down and sleeps, I don't know how he does it," Magnus laughed. He walked out the door and headed for the car. He reached the next town and stopped at the first phone box.

Robert's phone rang. "Lightwood," he introduced himself. _This is Bane,_ came from the other side.

"Where's my son ?!" Robert snapped on the phone. _He´s fine. As I promised, I will call you where you can pick it up. Motel_ Rose _, room 15. Have a nice day, Mr. Lightwood._

"One day, I'll get you, Bane! Then you'll regret it! ”There was a hanging tone on the phone.

"I'll be regret it, Mr. Lightwood," Magnus sighed and walked back to the car.

"My only regret is letting your son fall in love with me. And then I broke his heart. "

The sun's rays flickered on Alec's face. He pulled the duvet in front of his head. Then he kicked at his feet and opened his eyes. He was alone. There was no sign of Magnus.

"He left, he left me here." The only evidence they were here together. There were two glasses of champagne. Then Alec noticed a piece of paper on the table. He got up and went to read it.

_Dear Alexander,_

_when you wake up in the morning, I won't be there. It was nice with you, but everything has to end one day. Don't blame me, please. You're not fit for a life on the run. You are a man from a better family, you can have everything in the world. I can't give it to you. I know life doesn't cuddle with you either. Face it and fight!_

_I will miss you Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Like I said tonight, you were an absolutely amazing hostage. Take care and goodbye!_

_Your Magnus_

_PS: I stole your address from your wallet. Maybe it's not goodbye!_

_PS2: I love you!_

Alec sighed after reading. He understood. Subconsciously, he knew Magnus would leave him. Already in that bistro.So it was only a matter of time before the police, led by his dad, broke in. And they will be looking for Magnus. But he made it clear that he would leave him somewhere, and when he went somewhere far away, he would only tell the police where Alec was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returns home

The receptionist was awoke because of the police enter in. She didn't understand what they wanted here. "Room 15, where is it?" One of the officers wondered. "Up the stairs, at the end of the hall to the right," she replied.

Alec managed to hide the message from Magnus. When the police broke into the room! "Alec!" Robert rushed to him. "Didn't he hurt you?"

"He didn't do anything to me," Alec shook his head. "I'm so glad you're okay. Mom's crazy. "

"If you're looking for Bane. He's not here, "Alec grinned as he passed the police. "And where is he?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask him." _Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!_

The welcome at home did not go without tears, everyone was happy that Alec is at home and safe. In addition, Alec spent long days at the police station, where he had to repeat them over and over for three days. And about a million times he had to repeat that he really had no idea where Magnus Bane was. It was tiring and frustrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time. Epilogue. Maybe Malec can meet again


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alec meet Magnus again?

_One year later_

Alec returned from Simon. He was about to unlock the car when someone covered his mouth with hand so he couldn't scream. It froze in Alec, he wanted to defend himself, to scream for help, but he couldn't. "I haven't heard you scream yet," a familiar voice whispered in his ear. Alec stopped twitching and turned. He stared into Magnus's face.

"Magnus?" Alec's chin dropped. "Hi Alexander, did you miss me?" Magnus smiled. "You left me there."

"I'm sorry. I had to. This really isn't life for you. "

"You can't know that!" Alec shouted. "Alexander, you have a great career."

"The career my parents paved for me," Alec snapped. "I want to do what I want one day. No, what they want! ”

"Then get in!" Magnus stepped away from the door. "What ?!" Alec asked. "We are going! I'll show you the life of an outlaw! ”

"Guide me, Mr. Bane!"

"With pleasure, Mr. Lightwood!"

If someone didn't catch them, they're still fleeing justice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there´t the end. I hope you enjoyed ride.


End file.
